Por siempre juntos
by SusieSmile
Summary: Sesshomaru tuvo la oportunidad de dejarla ir con los de su raza, pero ¿por qué no fue capaz de hacerlo? ¿Será que esa niña humana significa más de lo que él puede aceptar? OneShot del capitulo 162 del anime. ¡Disfruten!


**Por siempre juntos**

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen. Todos son de Rumiko Takahashi, sólo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro._

_Escrito por: SusieSmile_

_Basado en el capítulo 162 del anime._

* * *

Se detuvo bruscamente, considerando que quizás era lo mejor.

¿Por qué la mantenía a su lado?

No le apetecía hacer reflexión, sin embargo, a muchos parecía intrigarles. Siendo él un demonio infranqueable, y demasiado poderoso para enfrentar, sus enemigos consideraban a la pequeña su punto débil, uno al que muchas veces se aferraron, creyendo que así conseguirían dominarlo. Qué estupidez.

Ni ella ni nadie lo harían débil, y no permitiría que nadie volviera a burlarse de él por su causa… como Naraku lo hizo una vez. Ese repulsivo ser ya tenía sus días contados.

Pero tampoco permitiría que la lastimaran, no sabía exactamente el motivo, pero no podía dejar que le pasara algo.

Pero, ¿qué si era muerta?

No le costaría revivirla de nuevo con Tenseiga (o eso creía), pero sólo el hecho de imaginarlo producía una sensación extraña, era tal vez… soledad.

¿Qué era ella para él, cuánto era capaz de dar por ella? Otras estúpidas preguntas a las que no quería contestar. Pero, aunque no le agradara, era un momento oportuno para darles respuesta.

Había estado caminando entre los árboles por pocos minutos, era una noche nublada y pesada, pero eso no le impidió detectar su muy conocido aroma a rosas desde el campamento donde la había dejado y ahora estaba a metros de la cueva donde sabía que yacía. Jaken, como de costumbre, muy incompetente, había permitido que un demonio flautista secuestrara a Rin junto con otros niños para luego ser vendidos a otros youkais.

Había encontrado al estúpido demonio sapo dando vueltas en círculos mientras gritaba el nombre de la niña como si así pudiera hacerla aparecer por arte de magia.

Apenas le informó de lo sucedido partió en su búsqueda, sin ansiedad ni intranquilidad, pues sabía que la encontraría en poco tiempo. Y así fue, ya sabía dónde estaba.

Entonces, se detuvo en esa porción de bosque.

Quería rescatarla, sí. El porqué, no estaba claro; no sabía responder a eso.

Era una humana mortal aunque no quisiera, pero la reviviría, eso también estaba resuelto…, pero, ¿qué utilidad tenía la niña?, compañía, ¿quizás?

Desde que los siguió los días dejaron de ser monótonos, debía admitir. Jaken aportaba algo de escándalo con su bocaza, pero no se comparaba con las risas y travesuras de Rin, que siempre tenía algo que decir, algo que preguntar, alguna broma que gastar, obviamente todo esto al demonio sapo. Él pocas veces se veía importunado por ella, pues sabía, sin duda, que la niña no quería molestarlo, lo cual en principio fue muy acertado de su parte.

Ahora esas risas eran rutinarias y sus necesidades costumbre. Cuando tenía hambre o sed, cuando quería descansar, cuando quería jugar, nada de eso representaba molestia alguna ni tiempo perdido. Aprendió dar lugar a todo, e inclusive supo ganar paciencia con ella. Porque valía la pena hacerlo.

No era su cría, no la concebía como tal. ¿Una simple niña humana? No, era todo antes que simple. Su protegida, sí. Pero representaba más que simplemente eso. ¿Quién era su protegida para él? ¿Por qué una humana?

Era más que cualquier humano. No, Rin era más que cualquier ser viviente ante sus ojos. Representaba más que tener un objeto, o una mascota, un animal, un servidor, una compañía. Posiblemente lo que ocurría era que significaba todo eso y más.

No sabía que palabra darle, cómo definir a la extraña humana. Por qué sí, le resultaba curiosa por variadas razones.

Primero, prefería a los demonios antes que vivir con los suyos, la podía sentir dichosa conviviendo con tres ellos, tal vez no media el peligro, lo ignoraba o era tan valiente como estúpida, ya que nunca le temió y lo seguía a todo lado sin condición. _Más valiente que otra cosa, _recalcó para sí.

A su corta edad sabía lo que quería, lo que necesitaba para ser feliz, aunque quizás nada de esto era lo mejor para ella. No sabía cómo él llegó a significar motivo de felicidad para alguien, pero... _tampoco le disgustaba_.

Esa chiquilla tenía su carácter, y un fuerte deseo de seguir con él por siempre. _Un deseo interesante_, pero irracional.

Y ¿por qué siempre sonreía? Su carácter era tan cálido y alegre_, tan diferente del suyo_. Si importar lo trivial del momento ella siempre sabía sonreír, aun cuando la vida había sido brutal e injusta para con ella, (_sólo considerando que la encontró desnutrida y golpeada.)_

Aún así nunca le tuvo lastima, no la veía ni muy frágil, ni muy fuerte. Sabía que era una criatura desafortunada; desde su desdichada vida, pasando por una dolorosa muerte, y también por haber caído en su peculiar grupo. Parecía que la misma vida la rechazaba, más a ella poco parecía importarle.

Era la expresión del "saber vivir". Los otros humanos sobrevivían, todos muy amargados por sus continuas guerras; sus crías no podían disfrutar la niñez a plenitud y la inocencia no duraba por muchos años.

En cambio, Rin, vivía a intensidad cada momento, no era ajena a la crueldad que existía en el mundo (bien sabía que la había experimentado), pero eso no la detenía. Quizás ya había sufrido lo suficiente e inconscientemente inclinaba toda su energía a ser feliz, a disfrutar tanto de los buenos como de los malos días. Eso a Sesshomaru le resultaba intrigante y fascinante a la vez.

Poco se necesitaba para hacerla feliz y las recompensas eran muchas, puesto que, si ella irradiaba esa alegría, cierta tranquilidad se apoderaba de él.

Paz, ¿era _eso,_ quizás…?

Todas estas cosas le eran innecesarias en el pasado; necesidad de proteger, paciencia, tranquilidad, paz… Era reconocido como el príncipe de la muerte, maldita sea.

Cuánto había cambiado y en tan poco tiempo.

Ya no le apetecía asesinar sólo por ser capaz de hacerlo. Sin notarlo por completo, había ido aprendiendo cuándo era necesario quitar una vida. Dejó de ser impulsivo, e inclusive, prefería no matar en presencia de la chiquilla. No reconocería jamás aquello, pero aquella paz que se acunó en su espíritu desde que Rin apareció en su vida había apaciguado un poco la gran sed de poder y sangre que su espíritu demoniaco demandaba.

No se había puesto a pensar si era bueno o malo el hecho de sentir… tranquilidad. Aun tenía deseos de grandeza y poderío absoluto, tales que se cumplirían (estaba seguro). Pero no lo dominaban como otrora, cuando era capaz de hacer hasta lo más bajo para conseguir sus propósitos. No, esos deseos simplemente estaban presentes y constantes, pero no dominantes.

Una muy conocida vocecita llegó a sus oídos, gritaba con toda la fuerza que le permitían sus cuerdas vocales. Podía reconocer ese tono, y no le gustaba nada. Estaba enojada, muy enojada, hasta el punto del llanto.

-¡Bájame, suéltame! –exigía con energía. Mientras reflexionaba, Rin había sido rescatada por unos monjes, no quiso ir con esos humanos, obviamente, y ahora el líder la agarraba con fuerza para evitar que huyera. Sesshomaru sólo quedó ahí observando, considerando...

Era verdad que esa niña significaba mucho más que cualquier cosa, ser o espíritu. Lo reconoció, pero no lo aceptó. Ella era _su_ niña, pero no permitiría que eso llegara más lejos.

No debía existir lugar para un ser así en su vida, era un peligro para sus metas, una debilidad, una distracción, y podía ver venir _algo, _una historia que podía repetirse...

_No._

Esa paz era en sí una distracción. Si quería el poder absoluto debía deshacerse de eso lo antes posible. En el fondo sabía que si daba lugar a que todo continuara desarrollándose se volvería dependiente de aquello, de Rin. No, no podía permitirlo. No dependía de nada, de nadie, él era todo y así le gustaba.

-¡Déjeme, yo puedo sobrevivir sola, no necesito su ayuda! –gritaba la chiquilla al tiempo que seguía sacudiéndose en el brazo del monje.

Aunque algo dentro de sí se negaba a dejarla con ellos, sabía que esos hombres se encargarían de llevarla a una aldea donde podría vivir con los de su raza, donde tendría la vida que le correspondía.

-¡No, déjame aquí, sólo tengo que esperar a que el Señor Sesshomaru venga por mi! –afirmaba con todas sus fuerzas. Antes que pudiera siquiera moverse para salir del lugar, esas palabras lo detuvieron.

_No, iras con ellos. _Pensó cerrando los ojos e intentando tomar la decisión definitiva, sin embargo, la determinación que hubiera deseado no se hacía presente.

_-¡_No, no quiero volver a vivir en la aldea con los humanos! ¡Señor Sesshomaru, por favor, Señor Sesshomaru! –suplicó con lágrimas, lágrimas saladas.

Debía dejaría ir, pero en su momento y por su propia voluntad. Siempre era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, y así se lo haría saber a aquel monje.

Volteó la cabeza a tiempo que habría los ojos para ver directamente la escena. Inmediatamente un insignificante conjuro humano fue lanzado en su dirección y despejó los arboles que lo ocultaban. Rin pudo verlo con gran alegría.

-¡Señor Sesshomaru! Sabría que vendría…

Acabar con los humanos no era opción, avanzó lentamente acercándose al que seguía apresando a Rin. Una vez vio a su señor, ella exigía con más fuerza ser suelta.

Esos monjes no eran desconocidos para él, no obstante, seguían siendo seres con poderes insignificantes. Ni bien avanzó unos pasos fue rodeado por los humanos que corrían formando un circulo perfecto, utilizaban la misma táctica empleada para eliminar al youkai que había secuestrado a los niños.

Lanzaron pergaminos de poder a las ropas del demonio blanco y finalmente el monje, que agarraba a la pequeña Rin con un brazo, concentró su poder en su báculo que sostenía con el otro y lo direccionó a los pergaminos en el cuerpo de Sesshomaru. Tal concentración del poder humano se produjo que hubo gran explosión. Los sacerdotes creyeron que fue suficiente, empero ni bien despejado el polvo, vieron al gran demonio intacto.

Sesshomaru, inmutable, continuó avanzando como si nunca lo hubieran atacado. El monje ordenó un nuevo ataque, el que requería concentrar la magia de todos sus discípulos, por lo tanto el más poderoso. Sentíase completamente seguro que esta vez no fallaría.

Los monjes lo rodearon con un círculo espiritual deteniendo su avance. Entonces el líder liberó su máximo poder en su dirección, con la total seguridad que este lo acabaría. La pequeña estaba asustada, no quería que lastimaran a su señor sólo por su causa.

No obstante, eran patéticos a sus ojos; débiles y estúpidos humanos, ¿no entendían que no podían con él? ¿Que con un par de movimientos con su brazo podía acabar con cada uno de ellos? _Realmente estúpidos._

Si bien el ataque no lo dañaba, si le afectaba; elevó su aura demoniaca, deseaba matarlos a todos, sería tan sencillo blandir su espada una sola vez… Entonces miró a la niña aún atrapada bajo el brazo del monje.

No la dañaría, sería sencillo decapitar al hombre sin tocarla, pero aquella sería una matanza, en la cual ella se vería manchada con la sangre de aquellos hombres.

-¡Esta transformándose! –musitó el hombre al ver sus ojos cambiados a un rojo mortal, entonces empezó a dudar de su propia capacidad.

Sesshomaru, aún más enojado por no poder acabar directamente con ellos, dejo que su youki se incrementara hasta niveles insospechados; sus cabellos blancos se crisparon con las ondas de energía roja que se despedían de su cuerpo, su rostro se transfiguró ligeramente a la par que enseñaba unos poderosos dientes afilados, sus garras parecían crecer, pero él no pasaría a la transformación. Sólo acabaría con la templanza de aquellos que lo subestimaron.

El báculo, incapaz de contener el aura de un Taiyoukai, se quebró en pedazos con la energía en forma de onda expansiva roja. Las cadenas de rosarios manejados por los discípulos se rompieron y liberaron el poder de Sesshomaru, todos los que se hallaban cerca de él fueron expulsados por los aires, todo esto sin pasar a la necesidad de contraer su forma más poderosa. El gran demonio resquebrajó tanto sus instrumentos purificados como su orgullo.

El líder de los monjes se arrodilló dejando libre a la niña. Todo sudado, sorprendido y temeroso del poder de un verdadero demonio:

-Jamás vi semejante poder en mi vida –comentó todavía anonadado.

Sin ningún temor, la pequeña niña humana se acercó al gran demonio blanco, mirándolo seriamente, como si esperara alguna palabra por parte suya.

-Rin.

-¿Sí?

-Haz lo que quieras –se dignó a decir mientras se volteaba en dirección al bosque.

Sí, así era. Ella era libre de escoger lo que quisiera, nadie, ni un monje e inclusive él no la detendrían. Reconocía que lo mejor era que se quedará con los de su especie…_ por el bien de ambos._

Pero no quería pensar más en el asunto, ya llegaría el momento para hacerlo.

-Sí –escuchó como única respuesta. No miró atrás, sabía que lo seguiría.

-¡No vayas! –musitó el monje deteniéndola del brazo –es un ser de las tinieblas, es un demonio, una niña humana como tú no debería seguirlos.

-Ya déjeme ir –escuchó de la chiquilla que se soltó de un decidido agarre.

-No vayas pequeña, los hombres y los demonios vivimos en mundos completamente diferentes. Ese demonio sólo te dañará.

Paró, o eso escuchó. Él continuó su camino, pero no dejó de prestar atención a la clara duda que Rin tuvo por pocos segundos. Si las palabras del hombre hacían efecto en ella y decidía irse de su lado, no la detendría, no haría nada al respecto. Quizás inclusive, en un futuro cercano su lado más ruin se lo agradecería. Pero fue tonto de su parte creer que eso ocurriría.

Ahí estaban otra vez, los pasitos apurados para darle alcance. Esa niña sabía lo que quería, pero no lo que le convenía.

Permitirle seguirlo era incorrecto en todos los sentidos concebibles, pero ¿desde cuándo hacía lo correcto o lo mejor? Era un demonio después de todo, y uno muy egoísta.

* * *

El inclemente sol se alzaba sobre el cielo e iluminaba el nuevo día. El viejo Jaken fue en busca de Ah-Un a quién sabe dónde lo había dejado. Rin estaba muy feliz por haber sido salvada nuevamente, jamás dudo que él lo haría. Se sentía valorada, hasta querida por ese demonio, pero ¿qué tan importante era ella para él?

Quería estar a su lado por siempre, acompañarlo por donde fuera. Sin embargo, Jaken le recordó que por siempre es demasiado tiempo para una humana. Los demonios como su señor vivían siglos sin problema, seguramente conocían a todo tipo de gente, y quizás ella sólo era otra de esas insignificantes criaturas que se cruzaban en el camino de su amo.

Esperaban al enanito verde cerca de unas modestas tumbas, parecía que el mundo conspiraba para que esos últimos días tuviera presente la idea de su muerte…

-¿Señor Sesshomaru? –se atrevió a preguntar mientras seguía pensando.

-Dime.

-Cuando yo muera… usted ¿se olvidará de mí?- No, ella no tenía miedo a morir, si no a ser enterrada y olvidada en el corazón del demonio.

Sin embargo, él no pudo más que sorprenderse con una pregunta tan inocente e inofensiva a la vez. No consideró cuánto durarían esos días, no tenía idea y poco le importaba cuánto tiempo seguirían estando juntos, pero de algo estaba seguro, no dejaría que la muerte se la arrebatase tan fácilmente, nadie podía decidir sobre eso. No moriría, no lo permitiría, y en cuánto a olvidarla…

-No preguntes tonterías.

¿Qué más podía decir?, olvidar a una criatura tan singular como la que tenía a su lado, por más que lo deseara, no sería posible.

Ella era Rin, simplemente eso. No había otra palabra capaz de describir a la niña que marcó un antes y un después en su larga y estoica vida.

-¡Señor Sesshomaru!

La irritante voz de Jaken lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y oportunamente, puesto que ya era tiempo de partir.

No tuvo que decir mucho para que el demonio sapo, la niña humana y el dragón de dos cabezas lo siguieran, los tres ya sabían que no necesitaban invitación.

Hasta un demonio de frio corazón necesitaba de_ alguien_ para poder seguir adelante.

* * *

Comentarios de la autora:

_Siempre me pregunte que pasa por la cabeza de Sesshomaru, y lo que piensa de la niña que lo sigue a todos lados. Es que el pobre es tan tímido T.T… pero hoy me metí a su cerebro, más específicamente en el capítulo 162 del anime, es mi capitulo favorito y me encantó escribirlo, pero ojalá no haya hecho algo soso o ilegible -.-_

_Espero reviews para que me ayuden a mejorar. Soy nueva en esto y más que escritora soy una ávida lectora del fic._

_En fin, sin más que decir, espero que haya gustado :D_


End file.
